


Desert Reunion

by loves_books



Series: Desert Reunion [1]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three weeks apart, Hannibal and Face are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Reunion

He looked stunning, pure and simple, even with those bright blue eyes hidden behind tinted sunglasses, and even without a smile on his handsome face. He looked a little worried, a little exhausted and a little unsure of himself, all at the same time, and Hannibal had remind himself they were in the middle of a military base, surrounded by three tired teams of Rangers, before he just gave in to the urge to charge across the camp and sweep Face into his arms.

Instead, he had to content himself with stealing glances at his boy while scrawling his signature on whatever clipboard was shoved into his hands, continuing to supervise the complicated return of so many men after a long and complex operation. A successful return, thankfully, the job finally over and done with, thanks in no small part to Face’s acting skills. 

Three weeks since Hannibal had laid eyes on his lover, three weeks since he’d held that beautiful, powerful body in his arms. They’d spoken briefly over the radio, even though Hannibal hadn’t been Face’s primary contact, but there was no way to say everything they needed to say to each other on an open line. Three weeks Face had been away from Hannibal, playing the role of a civilian contractor, teasing out some decidedly shady dealings being done with a local Afghan warlord.

Dangerous work, frontline work, where Hannibal and his team usually work in the shadows. But Face had excelled, as Hannibal knew he would. Putting his signature to yet another piece of paper, all the while knowing he should probably be paying more attention to all the technicalities, Hannibal let his eyes trace up and down his boy’s body. No sign of any injuries, as he’d already been told, and Face still wore his civilian clothes, that loose blue t-shirt hugging his muscles in all the right places. It was open slightly at the neck, and Hannibal had to swallow, imagining his lover’s chest hair just peeking through the gap – too far to see, of course, from where he stood.

Face was laughing now, joking with a couple of other soldiers, from the team he’d been working with more closely, his immediate support these last long weeks. Backslapping and fist-bumps, but Hannibal could see, even from this distance, Face was looking around, searching for something, or someone…

Even with those too-large sunglasses hiding those beautiful eyes, Hannibal felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine as their eyes finally connected across the busy, sunlit desert camp. He couldn’t miss the way Face’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, couldn’t miss the gentle nod and more genuine smile sent his way, before a passing jeep broke their line of sight.

Enough with the damn forms, Hannibal needed to get to Face, needed to be with his boy. Three weeks was the longest they’d been apart for years, and he couldn’t be away from his lover another moment, even if he couldn’t kiss him senseless in from of almost thirty Rangers. Even if it took him a long moment to remember why, exactly, that was a bad idea.

Waving away the next clipboard thrust in his direction, Hannibal started weaving his way through the piles of equipment being unpacked, searching for Face, who seemed to have been swallowed up again in the controlled chaos. But then, a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, and he turned slowly, almost holding his breath, blinking in the bright sun.

“Hey, Boss.” It was Face. Of course it was Face, standing and smiling wider than seemed humanly possible. Those sunglasses still hid his eyes, but up close Hannibal could see for certain that his lover was really all in one piece.

Face moved gracefully into a salute, which Hannibal returned automatically, noting dimly that it looked slightly odd with his boy out of uniform.

“Hey yourself, Lieutenant.” Hannibal turned the salute into a handshake. Entirely acceptable between teammates, he told himself. “Good job, kid.”

“Thanks, Sir. Glad to be back, though.” The slight desert breeze ruffled Face’s loose curls, longer than usual and free of the styling products he normally used. More stubble than Face usually wore, too, and Hannibal had to shove his hands deep into his pockets to resist the temptation to stroke his fingers over his boy’s cheek.

“Glad to have you back safe, Face.” As much as Hannibal could say out here, surrounded by soldiers in various stages of adrenaline-crashes. 

For a moment they stood there, then Face glanced over his shoulder, towards the supply tents and medical area. “You got a moment, Colonel?”

“Lieutenant…” This was a bad idea, Hannibal knew that, but his feet had other ideas, already following Face as they moved through the camp, passing smaller clusters of soldiers starting to unpack the various jeeps that had ferried them around for weeks.

Slipping inside a relatively-concealed tent, Hannibal had barely managed to zip the door closed before he found his arms full of Templeton Peck. “Oh god, John,” Face breathed into his neck. “Missed you so much…”

“I missed you too, kid.” Hannibal wrapped his arms tightly around Face’s shoulders, pulling him as close as he could, relishing the feel of all that familiar, hard muscle against his own body. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed!” Face laughed softly, burrowing closer and tightening his arms around Hannibal’s waist. Those loose curls tickled the colonel’s cheek as Face buried his head in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, and he gave in to the need to slide both hands up into all that soft hair, tugging his boy’s head back gently until they were eye to eye. Almost.

“I think it’s time we lose these,” Hannibal whispered, carefully lifting those dark glasses away, revealing impossibly blue eyes that shone in the gloom of the tent. “Now there’s the man I love.”

In unison they leaned closer, lips meeting in a surprisingly gentle kiss, Hannibal’s hands back in those soft curls as Face moved to cling tightly to Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal forgot the world outside the tent, forgot the threat of imminent discovery, instead groaning into the sensation as he lost himself in the heat of his lover’s mouth, Face’s tongue skilfully tangling with his own.

Long minutes passed as they kissed deeply, the heat of the desert being replaced by heat of a different kind as their bodies started to respond as they always did. Hannibal groaned again as he felt his pants grow tight, then a jeep honking its horn close by made him pull reluctantly back from the kiss. Face made a disappointed little whimper and tried to move back in, but Hannibal braced both hands on his lover’s shoulders, keeping them apart.

“No time, baby.” He risked a kiss to the very tip of Face’s nose, quickly moving back as the younger man lunged for his lips once more. “Not here. We can’t.”

“Fuck that,” Face growled, and suddenly there were hands at Hannibal’s waist. Before he knew it, his belt was gone, his fly open, and a sinfully hot hand slipped inside his boxer briefs, squeezing his now-aching erection with the perfect pressure. “This for me?”

“Face, we can’t – Oh, jeez, right there – ” Any protests Hannibal might have had disappeared as his lover drew him out into the hot air, stroking him quickly to full hardness. Hands still on Face’s shoulders, Hannibal found he was supporting himself on suddenly shaky legs rather than pushing the younger man away, as Face gave him one last firm squeeze before letting go, a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

“Need you, boss, need you now…” And Hannibal could never resist that plea from Face, hated himself for his own weakness, knew this was a bad idea, but gave in to his own need to just kiss Face again and again, each kiss harder and more aggressive than the last.

Three weeks without his precious man. Three weeks without this, and suddenly Hannibal couldn’t have stopped if the whole damn army stormed the tent. Face seemed to read his sudden change of heart, kissing him one last time before spinning in his arms, leaning forward over a crate and throwing a cheeky wink back over his shoulder.

Hannibal moaned, deep in his throat, even as he seized Face’s hips and squeezed. “The positions you get me into, boy…”

“Any position you want me in, old man,” Face drawled back, as Hannibal made quick work of his lover’s belt, shoving those dusty cargo pants and briefs down to Face’s knees in one swift move.

Things were moving fast now, and Hannibal barely managed to swallow his shout as his erection nestled between two perfect butt cheeks, but then his plans suddenly stalled. “Shit. Kid, I haven’t got any – ”

“I do, wait, here – ” An awkward moment as Face pushed back, grinding his ass into Hannibal’s groin as he bent to retrieve something from the pocket of his pants. Pressing the little sachet into Hannibal’s waiting hands, he quickly flipped back into position. “Now get going, soldier!”

No turning back now. Hannibal ripped the sachet open with his teeth, quickly coating his erection and squeezing the last of the lube onto his fingers, pressing two against his boy’s waiting pucker as Face spread his legs as far as he could.

“You have to be quiet,” he hissed desperately, as Face tried to push back onto his fingers. “Not one sound, baby.”

“I’ll scream if you stop, John, I promise you that!”

As Hannibal slipped both fingers straight into tight, grasping heat, Face managed to keep his reaction to a soft gasp, arching his back and dropping his head forward to hang between suddenly shaking arms. Hannibal hit his lip to stop his own cry, dropping his other hand to his lover’s hip as he stretched Face open as quickly as he dared. After three weeks, his boy was tight, too tight really for this, but they both needed this, needed each other.

He pressed in a third finger as soon as he dared, and again Face kept his silence, panting a little now as he tried to open his thighs wider, the pants around his knees preventing his movement.

“Now, John, please, god, now – ” So quiet Hannibal almost didn’t hear it, and it was soon, too soon, and Face was too tight, but he carefully removed his fingers and lined up, holding Face as close as he could and pressing his forehead to his boy’s arched spine.

“I love you so much,” he murmured as he started the long, slow push in, again biting his lip to keep in his cry of ecstasy as he slid into his lover’s hot, silky, grasping channel. Beneath him, Face went rigid, the burn of penetration clearly verging on too much, and Hannibal quickly shifted his grasp from a slender hip to wrap his hand around his lover’s swollen erection, untouched until now.

As always, Face’s cock fit perfectly into his big hand, and he started up a swift rhythm, gathering the pre-come with his thumb as he swept his hand up and down in smooth strokes that coaxed a small whimper from his boy’s throat. For a moment Face clenched hard, too hard, around Hannibal’s own erection, barely halfway inside his lover’s body, but then, wonderfully, Face managed to relax his muscles just enough to let Hannibal slide home with one achingly long push.

He gave Face a moment to adjust, need one himself as well, waiting until the younger man gave a shaky nod before pulling out an inch and slamming straight back home, relishing the way Face’s body jerked beneath him. He’d missed this so much, the feeling of being joined so deeply, so intimately with the man he loved, and he pressed a hard kiss to Face’s exposed neck as he immediately picked up the same rhythm as his hand had started on his boy’s cock.

No time for finesse, both of them just needing the release and the reconnection, both of them too worked up to last for long. Which, given the increasingly loud noises from outside the tent, was definitely a good thing. Miraculously, Face managed to keep mostly silent as Hannibal quickly worked them both towards orgasm, little gasps and whimpers of pleasure his only sounds, his arms shaking so much that Hannibal eventually slipped an arm beneath his chest, hauling him up and back into his arms.

This new position was so much tighter for him, and clearly let him drill Face’s prostate on each thrust, and his lover’s hands reached back to squeeze his ass as they moved together. Barely seconds later, Hannibal felt Face start to shake apart in his arms, a sloppy kiss pressed to his cheek. Face’s body clamped down around him like a vice, and Hannibal had to bite down on a mouthful of that blue shirt Face still wore to prevent himself roaring as his own release thundered through his body.

When Hannibal eventually came back to himself, all the outside sounds of camp life crashed back down around him at once. Another horn beeped, an engine roared, and voices were raised in shouts, even as Face stirred lethargically in his arms, reaching one shaking hand up to stroke his cheek gently.

“Wow,” Face breathed, already trying to get his legs back underneath himself. “Three weeks…”

Hannibal held his boy up as he stepped carefully back, feeling himself slip out of that incredible heat. “Wow, indeed – that was too long, Temp.” Searching for something to clean them both up a little, it was Face to the rescue once more as the younger man pressed a rag back into Hannibal’s hands. “Let’s really not do that again.”

“The tent sex? ‘Cos that was fucking fantastic.” Face let Hannibal clean him and tug his pants back up before reaching out to tenderly tuck Hannibal’s spent cock back into his own pants. “The three weeks apart? Yeah, I could live without that.”

One last gentle kiss, into which Hannibal tried to pour everything he could, all his love, all the weeks of concern at having his lover so far from his side. But they both knew they would do it all again if they had to, if the job required it – this was who they both were, after all.

“Come on, lieutenant.” Hannibal handed Face back his sunglasses, watched as those bright blue eyes disappeared once more behind tinted glass. “I’ve got to report to the general, and my little undercover star has debriefs to attend and reports to write himself.”

Face offered him one last blinding white smile before turning to the door, unzipping it in one smooth move, a deliberate wiggle of his hips as he slipped out of the tent. A promise of more to come, later that night, when they would be safe in their own tent, away from the world. 

Hannibal heaved one last sigh as he adjusted his uniform, buckling his belt again, counting to ten and trying to calm the blood that still raced around his body. He straightened his shoulders before following his boy out of the tent into the desert sunshine, knowing he could focus on finishing his job now, safe in the knowledge his lover was back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a photo prompt at ATeam-Prompts, using a picture of Bradley Cooper in The Hangover 3. I was then asked for both a prequel and a sequel, but this was originally written as a stand-alone story.


End file.
